


Frankenstein's Other Creation

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [27]
Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Owlman has gathered the Syndicate to show them something he's been working on:  his newly alive Talon.





	Frankenstein's Other Creation

Owlman called the rest of the Syndicate to his hidden lair.

“What does he want now?” Power Ring asked, sullenly hanging back. “Something crazy, I’ll bet.”

“Crazy,” Owlman said, appearing out of the shadows. “You want to see crazy?”

Power Ring shrank back.

“What are we doing here?” Superwoman asked, crossing her arms.

“You’re going to see my newest creation,” Owlman said. “Immortal, indestructible, and fully under my control.”

“So show us!” Ultraman bellowed. “I don’t have all day.”

Owlman walked over to a table where a body lay covered by a sheet. He pulled off the sheet in a grand gesture, revealing the stitched together body of his Talon. Owlman hooked up an IV full of a green liquid.

“This was taken from Earth-1 during our last visit. It’s fluid from something they call a Lazarus Pit. They dip a body into these pits to bring them back to life. But I have a better plan.”

The IV kept dripping.

“This will replace his blood and keep him alive as long as it flows.”

The body of Talon stirred on the table, eyelids fluttering, limbs twitching.

“I’m showing this to you for one reason only. I have the only supply of this liquid in our Earth. And if you want it, you’ll have to come through us.”

The others shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, the body sat up, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. Owlman laid a hand on Talon’s shoulder. His scream became audible, echoing throughout the empty space. Even Ultraman took a step back at the sound of it.

The scream stopped. Talon breathed raggedly. Owlman removed the IV needle.

“You live,” Owlman said.

Talon looked around, his eyes glowing an eerie green color.

“You live, my Talon.”


End file.
